Melissa Devlin/Season One
"Awakening" Waking up in an unknown barn, Melissa discovered Atticus Anoethite, Chris Wellington, and Savannah Whitesmith all standing around her. Amnesic and injured, she sat up and questioned them. She was then questioned by Atticus, since she was able to recognize him, to which she replied that she only remembered running into the barn with him and being chased by something. Savannah then asked Melissa questions about her, to which she cannot reply since she doesn't remember much, only her name. The group then decided that they should go outside to find help, with Chris tagging along in the hopes of finding his creator. Upon exiting the barn and finding their way through the forest to a clearing, they witnessed a mysterious light flash across the sky. Melissa, like the others, was intrigued by this light. The group then spotted a van driving by and decided to get a ride. After the group managed to stop the driver, Melissa opened the back of the door on the driver's command and noticed a group of men sitting inside. She then noticed, along with the others, a mysterious boy by the name of Token who joined them. The driver then announced they had reached their destination and the group got out, noticing they were parked in front of a large building. Melissa then followed behind Atticus after he told the group to do such. ;"White Room" Melissa followed Atticus as he walked towards the man that had waved at them previously. Once they were in front of him, Atticus said to him that everyone was driven there by an old man. The man revealed himself as Gabriel Alchemilia, an entrepreneur and owner of Alchemilia Corporation. He stated the gray building in the middle of the parking lot was the Gladea location of the company. Once Gabriel finished speaking, he asked everyone else for their names. Melissa spoke up after Savannah, introducing herself and thanking Gabriel for bringing them to his company. After saying he would attend to everyone's wounds; Gabriel snapped at a woman and asked her to bring them to the medical bay. As they prepared to follow her, Gabriel would ask Chris to come with him, separating the android from everyone else. Melissa assisted Atticus by her arm as they followed the woman, who eventually led them into the building's spacious lobby. After being in awe of the lobby's features, the woman brought them to a set of escalators to go to the lobby's second level. On the descending elevator next to them, a man named Mr. Udin called out to the woman leading them. He used the name "Ms. Blackrite," finally revealing to Melissa the identity of the stern woman. Once Blackrite and everyone else got off of the escalator, she led them to a set of elevators. Blackrite then turned around and explained what they would be doing as they waited for an elevator, telling them that they would go to the medical bay from the third floor. Melissa nodded to her words' as the elevator arrived. Blackrite took everyone to the corporation's primary medical chamber. After ordering a doctor named Simmons to get clothes for everyone, Blackrite asked everyone for the specifics of their injuries. Token was the first to speak up, telling her everyone's injuries. Blackrite had a minor outburst at Savannah for being at the chamber despite having no injuries, but the altercation quickly died down. Simmons would then arrive with fresh clothes. Noting his arrival, Blackrite left the medical chamber and left Simmons alone with everyone. With the woman gone, Melissa asked Simmons how he lets Blackrite boss him around. Simmons stated that he just got used to it, and asked Melissa if it was only cuts and bruises. After Melissa said yes, Simmons attended to her and everyone else's wounds. With everyone now fine, Simmons got up and took the group into an open cafeteria. Simmons gave everyone one "lunch token" each, used to acquire one meal. Melissa thanked him for his help and the food, and Simmons departed. Everyone had a brief conversation on the food's quality when they were throwing it out. After this conversation finished, Melissa asked what was next; since they were already treated and they got fed. Atticus reminded everyone that Chris had not returned just yet and that they could not leave without him. After some thought, Token would then make the bold proposal to leave the cafeteria and look around the building. Atticus quickly disagreed and said Token's suggestion sounded like trespassing. Melissa was unsure at the suggestion, but she optimistically said Token's plan did not seem that bad. Token quipped at Atticus, saying that it could not be trespassing if they were already invited inside the building. Token told Atticus that they'd only be walking around, not entering into any research centers or anything that could compromise them. Eventually, Atticus decided to go with Token, also hoping they'd be able to find Blackrite or Simmons so they'd know where to go. After voicing his satisfaction, Token began walking towards a cafeteria exit and motioned for everyone to follow. Token eventually led everyone to the building's lower levels. Everyone had picked up a set of maps, and they were now attempting to locate one of the building's lounges. Token was peering into a computer room visible through a glass wall. Atticus tried to tell him to move away, just in case someone walked into the room on the other side and saw them. Token disregarded Atticus' concerns, believing that he was only being worried again for no reason. Examining a map in her hand, Melissa said that they would arrive at the lounge if they kept going forward. They continued walking down the corridor they were in with Melissa's words. Everyone prepared to enter a set of doors that were at the end of the hallway before they were stopped by a sight that startled them. In front of the hallway intersection near the doors; everyone noticed a person in a trenchcoat scurrying across. Atticus quickly said that it was time to go back at the sight of the mysterious man. Token, however, chose to quickly chase after the man and ignored Atticus' suggestion. After Melissa called out to him worriedly, everyone decided it was best to follow him so he did not get hurt. Everyone prepared to chase after Token, but they would not have to when they noticed the boy stopped in the middle of the hallway. Melissa asked him what had happened and why he had stopped. To himself, Token said the man seemed to have suddenly disappeared. He looked around the hallway for some time before eventually noticing a silver-handled red door. Rather than backward with everyone in the original direction, Token decided to open the door and enter the room on the other side. Melissa asked what he was doing but Token did not respond. After a moment, everyone decided to enter the room and see what he was doing. Once everyone arrived to the doorway and noticed the boy, they questioned him once again on what he was doing. Token attempted to quiet their voices as he held a beige laptop to his side. Atticus asked if he took the laptop from the room, but Token only told him to be quiet and to follow him. Savannah then said that they would need to follow him again so that they wouldn't be separated. Melissa silently agreed and followed after Savannah, and Atticus did as well soon after. Everyone followed Token as he went down a dark staircase. Savannah pleaded him to put the laptop back, reminding him that they were only going to look around. Token told Savannah to go back if she was only going to complain, to which Melissa said their desire for Token not to get hurt was one of the main reasons they were not leaving him. Atticus prepared to say something about how they would need to leave him behind if he kept doing ridiculous things, but Melissa reminded Atticus that the four of them needed to stick together. Once everyone arrived at the end of the staircase, they noticed a set of two large doors. Atticus, frustrated, said they would be ignoring the doors and going backward. Token disregarded Atticus' complaint and swung open the doors in front of them. Token was then shocked by what was on the other side of the door. After he stopped speaking at the sight of what was inside, everyone else took a chance to peer inside. Behind the door was a room lit by purple ultraviolet lights. Throughout the room, it seemed that a group of Alchemilia scientists and researchers were performing violent tests on human subjects. Some people seemed to be undergoing brutal electrocution, while others had odd fluid pumped into their veins. Near the entrance was Mr. Udin, the man they had briefly met earlier. He had a word with a woman and switched the room from its ultraviolet lights to standard ceiling lights. Mr. Udin spoke out to the group, explaining that they were in the bio-engineering lab without proper certifications. He announced that this meant they would be placed under arrest, so he called out for a man named Sanchez to arrest them. Sanchez approached the group and addressed Token by the name of "Mr. Rooke." Quickly, Token ran out of the room and everyone followed him. Now in hot pursuit by Sanchez, Token said their escape route would have to be above ground. Everyone managed to escape to the building's parking lot after some minutes. What was odd about their escape, everyone noted, was that the chase seemed to have died down quickly and that no other Alchemilia operatives were after them. Panting, Melissa asked if they were now in the clear. Token said that he was unsure, but that their main focus should still be on escape. Savannah quickly insulted him for what they had gotten them into, but Token disregarded it and began looking around the surrounding cars. Token eventually found a running car in the parking lot that had no driver. Seeing it as an escape route, the boy ordered everyone to go inside. Savannah and Atticus voiced their concern that stealing the car would get them into even more trouble, but Token said that they were already in trouble and that they needed to get out. Melissa agreed with Token's suggestion for their final escape plan, believing it to be their only option left. Token then told Melissa to get in the car's front-seat and drive the car. She said she did not know how to drive, but Token affirmed that it could not be too bad. Token chose to sit in the vehicle's passenger seat. Melissa managed to get the car going and she slowly drove her way out of the corporation's parking lot. Atticus decided to finally speak up about the events that had ensued, asking him how he knew so much about the corporation and its people. Token revealed his name was "Marshall Rooke," and that Token was only an alias. Atticus asked if he was a criminal, but Token said he did not think of himself as such. After thinking about Token's, now revealed as Marshall's words until he noticed a motorcycle that was chasing after the vehicle. He looked behind him to observe, and he quickly noticed it was the men they had met earlier—Sanchez and the man in the trenchcoat—that were following him. Understanding them to be hostile, he let everyone know that they were now being chased. Realizing this fact, Marshall ordered for Melissa to speed up. Melissa nervously obliged, quickly speeding up the car after placing her foot on the pedal. Shots from Sanchez, who rode in the sidecar, then managed to completely shatter the car's back window. Horrified, Melissa took her hands off the wheel. Marshall quickly attempted to take control, jumping forward and steering the car on the right path. He reminded her to keep driving, and she took the wheel once more. Marshall prepared to speak up once more until the window to his right shattered, sending not only glass shards in his direction but a single bullet. Melissa's letting go of the wheel and Marshall's attempts to take control allowed the two men to grow closer. Melissa, who was also injured from glass, decided to speed up the car even further. Savannah screamed for her to slow down, but Melissa screamed that escape was the number one priority. A dead-end that diverged the road into two opposite paths then came into view, forcing Melissa to choose a direction to take. Pressured and scared, Melissa decided to make a right. The dead-end slowly became closer and Melissa managed to steer the car to the right. Unfortunately for her, a truck that was passing by smashed into the car and crashed into it, causing her to black out. ;"Bare Trees" The truck pushed the car off of the road and into a nearby forest. Melissa was knocked unconscious for a few hours after the crash and was left trapped under airbags. After Savannah woke up and found Marshall, Marshall slashed at and popped the airbags that had trapped Melissa. Savannah checked Melissa's pulse and confirmed she was alive when he finished. Marshall helped Atticus out of the car while Savannah attended to Melissa. Once everyone had their bearings, they left the car and walked through the woods. After some time, Savannah spoke up and suggested they go to her house. Marshall shot down the suggestion and said that Alchemilia could easily search their homes. After seeing what appeared to be streetlamps up ahead, Marshall decided to push through nearby bushes, with everyone following him. Marshall realized he made an error in judgement when a metal spike was placed against his throat. When everyone else went through the bushes, they discovered a group of armored beings on the other side. A figure in green armor held the lance to Marshall's neck. An apparent subordinate spoke up, mockingly saying that the group should not be running out of the city late at night. The figure continued said and said that the group would now have a "playdate with Mulciber." ;"One Night in Gladea" Everyone was unsure what to do as they looked at the armored creatures. Marshall was the first to speak, asking the being in front of him what they meant by "Mulciber." A voice quickly spoke up after Marshall, claiming itself as Mulciber. The voice's source then appeared from the shadows: a tall creature with horns, scarlet skin, and a large sword. Everyone stood awestruck in fear for a moment, but Melissa took the initiative and began to run away, everyone following behind her. Both Mulciber and the creatures pursued after the group. After some running, though, the group heard the sounds of those behind them die down. They continued running after thinking they lost the beings. The group eventually arrived at a marshy lake. Marshall guessed that the city was on the other side. The others asked him how they would get across, to which Marshall said they had to swim. Despite initial protests, everyone swam across the cold lake. When they made it across, everyone heard a rustling from nearby trees. Mulciber emerged once again, still wielding their large sword. He walked towards Marshall and prepared to kill him, but Marshall called out and begged for his life. Marshall's claim that he would do "anything" for his life intrigued Mulciber. In response, Mulciber told Marshall to kill the others in exchange for his life. Melissa watched as Marshall kicked Atticus to the ground and shoved him under the water. Melissa and Savannah shot off into the woods at the sight, unsure if Marshall was really going to follow Mulciber's orders. Melissa and Savannah were in conversation as they aimlessly ran through the forest. Eventually, the two came across what appeared to be a bright city with large buildings behind a steel gate. As the two looked at the beautiful sight, they heard a man call out behind them, asking them if they were lost. Savannah asked who they were, and the man said they were Warren Hughes. When Warren asked them if they needed help, Melissa claimed the two were fine. Savannah quickly spoke up after her, telling him they needed help since they were lost. Warren understood, and offered that the two stay with him. Savannah quickly took Warren's offer. Savannah's quick trusting of Warren caused Melissa to speak up. She reminded Savannah that they did not know the man, and also mentioned what happened with Gabriel and Marshall. Savannah tried to tell Melissa they had no choice and told Warren Melissa was only scared. Melissa brushed off Savannah's comment, trying to convince her a final time to go into the city. Savannah was too focused on wanting a place to stay to side with Melissa. Savannah followed after Warren, leaving Melissa alone. ;"Primo Victoria" Fontaine trained Melissa and the others for three months to prepare for the operation. During this period, Melissa stayed with Steven in his laboratory. Melissa was in the laboratory with Chris and Steven. Category:Role in Series pages